A Poke'mon Master Inside
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Ash has finally collected all eight Johto badges to go to the Johto league. But this time he feels a bit scared. Misty tries to help him but she feels he is hiding a deeper secret. Can Misty find out Ash's secret or will Ash not tell? Please tell me if I
1. A Poke'mon Master Inside part 1

Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon. Never have sorry to disappoint you but I don't.  
A/N: First of all ages~  
Ash~14 Misty~14 1/2 Brock~17 Rest our about today's ages. This part is quite boring, but I'll get better, at least if I get good reviews. I am trying to decide whether if I should continue or not. This AAML, so you've been warned. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
Poke'mon Master Inside  
Ash took his hand through his jet-black hair. He looked to the moon and gazed at his eight Johto league badges. He whispered to his self, I finally got them all. He finally got the eight Johto league badges so he could enter the Johto league. Pikachu ran up to him and sat on his lap.  
"Hey buddy." Ash said as he combed Pikachu's hair.  
"Pi." Pickachu replied.  
"I can't believe we finally got all eight badges." Ash said with joy.  
"Pika-pi-pika-pi." Pickachu added.  
"But what if we don't win?" ash asked.  
"Pika-pi." Pikachu replied.  
"Yeah we'll try our best." Ash said with a smile.  
"Yeah, so are you ready for some serious training?" Ash asked.  
"Pika!" Pikachu replied in happiness.  
"Good, well you better go to bed tomorrows along day tomorrow." Ash said.  
"Pika.'" Pickachu replied as it hoped off of Ash's leg.  
"Night." Ash replied with a smile.  
Misty saw Pikachu scamper to it's sleeping bag. Misty decided to see what's up with Ash. She walked slowly over to him. She smiled when she saw him in his-barley-seen-thinking-mode.  
"Hey Ash." Misty started.  
"Hey Misty." Ash replied.  
"What are you doing?" Misty asked.  
"Thinking." Ash replied.  
"Oh." Misty sighed.  
There was a long silence between the two of them.  
"Misty you know what I'm thinking?" Ash asked.  
"No, but what are you thinking?" Misty replied.  
"I was thinking about Pikachu, Brock and you.' Ash started.  
"Oh what about us?" Misty asked.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Ash asked.  
"You just did." Misty teased.  
"Seriously Misty." Ash began.  
"Oh, sorry sure Ash.' Misty replied.  
"Why'd you stay with me?" Ash asked. Misty looked at his hazel eyes. She smiled and looked to the stars.  
"They're beautiful aren't they?" Misty asked.  
"Huh?" Ash replied.  
"The stars, so delicate to the worlds balance, but they hold deeper secrets than one shall know." Misty replied.  
"I still don't get you." Ash replied.  
"Ash you have a great mom. My mom told me before she died that she'd be one of those stars one day and she'd always be looking over me. She told me she wanted me to be the best that I could be, not just a small gym leader. She knew I wanted to become a water Poke'mon master. She told me to live up to my dreams, and I try my best to live up to my dreams, she said if I didn't achieve them it be o.k., because I tried. Everyday I work my best to become a Water Poke'mon Master, when I'm with you. Ash you're just like me, trying to achieve a goal, starting from scratch and working their way up. If I don't become a Water Poke'mon Master it would be o.k. because people already see me as a master, in their hearts." Misty explained. Ash was astounded how sophisticated Misty could be. Misty turned and looked into his eyes. "Ash just listen to me. If you don't win the Johto league, it's o.k. because I know your a Poke'mon master, maybe you won't have the publicity to prove it but in my heart and your friends and family's heart we all see you as a Poke'mon master. I think that it's more important for your family and friends to see you as a Poke'mon master more than the people." Misty continued.   
"I know Misty, but..." Ash began.  
'"No buts Ash, even if you never become a Poke'mon master in the league, you'll always be one in my heart and all the people's hearts." Misty explained.  
"Yeah your right Misty, but it would still be nice to become one." ash said.  
"Your already one, remember that." Misty said as she stood up and started back to camp.  
"I will thanks Misty." Ash thanked her.  
"Night Ash." Misty said with a sigh.  
"Hey Misty?" Ash asked.  
"Yes Ash?" Misty replied.  
"You never answered my question. Why do continue to follow me?" Ash asked. Misty walked back to Ash and whispered into his ear, "You'll find out one day."  
Ash smiled and looked back to the stars. Misty whispered to the sky, "I love you mom."   
~~Back at camp~~   
"How is Ash doing?" Brock asked as he passed her a dish of his meal.  
"He really wants to win, I tried to explain to him, even if he didn't win he'd still be a master in our hearts and that's what matters the most." Misty explained as she sat down and started eating her soup.  
"Did it get to him?" Brock asked.  
"I think so, I tried at least." Misty said as she stirred her soup slowly with her spoon. "He wants to win so much he's got to learn that he may not become a Poke'mon master with winning, but he is one in our hearts." Misty continued.  
"Oh." Brock said with a sigh.  
"I don't know why, but I think he is hiding something." Misty replied.  
"Yeah me too." Brock replied.  
"At least I tried." Misty said with a sigh.  
"I'm glad you talked to him, because that was a very good speech."Brock applauded.  
"Thanks." Misty replied. She took slow sips from her spoon. She had too much on her mind to be eating. She looked back up to the sky, dazzling how all the stars were to her. She returned her eyes to Brock and smiled. "Thanks for the soup Brock."  
"You're welcome." Brock replied.  
"I'm going to bed, keep an eye on Ash though." Misty explained.  
"O.k., night Misty." Brock said as he took Misty's plate.  
~~30 minutes later~~  
"You hungry Ash?" Brock asked.  
"Not really, just tired." Ash replied.  
"Are you sure you're not sick?" Brock asked.  
"No just a lot of thinking in my brain." Ash explained.  
"Oh o.k. go to sleep." Brock insisted.  
"Yeah night Brock." Ash replied.  
"Night." Brock added.  
Ash headed over to his sleeping bag and he looked at Misty. He began to think about what she had said. What she had done for him and the words _You'll find out one day_. What did that mean? He was worried about to many things. He rested his head on his pillow not even worrying to change his clothes. He just wanted to rest. He tossed and turned all night. Misty was awoken by all racket. She looked over to Ash. She knew he had many things on his mind, mainly the big match. She walked over to Ash and shook him awake.  
"Ash wake up." Misty whispered.  
"Huh?" Ash said barley awake.  
"Your having a bad dream." Misty explained. She could see tears in his eyes. She didn't know why. She thought he was hiding something. She wanted to know, to get him to open up.  
"Oh, yeah I guess I was." Ash replied.  
"What was it about?" Misty asked. He looked at her eyes, her irristiable eyes.  
"Can I explain in the morning, and I need to sleep." Ash tried to prevent the conversation to get to deep.  
"Yeah, just wake me up if you need me, o.k.?" Misty asked.  
"Yeah thanks Misty." Ash said laying his head back down on his pillow.  
Misty tried and tried most of the night to get to sleep. One thing was on her mind _Ash._ That's all she thought. _Ash, Ash, Ash._ She finally couldn't take it anymore and walked out of camp to where Ash and her were earlier. She sat on the rock they sat on together. She looked to the starts. She whispered, "Mom, where are you, when I need you the most your never here."  
A breeze of air spread through the land and hitting Misty. It whispered, "I'm here, I'm here."   
Misty smiled and a small tune came into her head,   
"The years seem to fly by,  
As stars appear in the sky,  
I know you hiding from me,  
There's something deep down I can't see.  
  
I know your heart is strong,  
Yet sometimes it's wrong,  
You wonder how that could be,  
You look for help, somehow you look to me.  
  
Why can't you show what's deep down,  
Why can't you show me what I haven't found,  
Don't worry, I'm here now,  
Just tell me so I can figure out how.  
  
But as times seem to pass,  
And yet your heart seems as delicate as glass,  
The smooth, yet loving feeling,  
Yet I am not stealing,  
  
I just want to know what to do,  
So I keep help your heart, help you,  
Yet without me you seem so incomplete,  
And you say there's nothing you can't defeat,  
  
With every turn we're in a new chase,  
Isn't this world a crazy place,  
You wondered how you could make it through,  
I wondered what was wrong with you.  
  
Somehow I'll find a way to get to your heart,  
Then we will get to start,  
I see the passion in your eye's,  
It tells me you are hiding something with lies.  
  
Why won't you tell me,  
Why won't you let me see,  
Is there something I can do,  
Does it help to say I love you.  
  
Just tell me what so you don't have to lose,  
But sooner or later you'll have to chose,  
Until then there's not much I can do,  
Except to love you."  
  
"Oh mom, I want to help Ash so much, I just don't know what's bothering him. You know I love him so much, but yet he's scared to tell me something. I know he's got a secret but what is it? Oh mom I wish you were here to help me." Misty cried to the star filled sky.  
  
End of part 1  
I know it probably isn't really good, but it'll get better. But I am counting on your reviews to continue. Maybe, maybe not. Your choice. Please be constructive in flames, help me with any problems and tell what should happen, its up to you(yes you). Thanks a lot everyone.   
Thanks a lot,  
Sabrina or,  
Sabss or,  
Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,  
Sabrina the Gym Leader.  
Anyway works for me!!!  
P.S.~ AAML rule forever plus one day!!!  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Poke'mon Master Inside part 2

Disclaimer~ I don't own Poke'mon. if I did, there'd be many changes like~ AAML all the way. Never mind I am going too far. I don't own Poke'mon but I do own the song called, "Best that you can be." written by me. So please don't steal. I love my poems/songs so thanks.

A/N~ Ages are as followed :

Ash~14

Misty~14 1/2

Brock~18

The rest are just basic ages. Part three coming soon. If I get good reviews though. This is AAML you've been warned. Please read part 1 to fully understand the situation. I hope you enjoy!!! 

"Ash wake up, time to go." Mr. Ketchum said to his seven-year-old boy Ash.

"Huh?" Ash replied.

"There's some battles today at the Indigo Stadium, I got tickets." Mr. Ketchum said happily.

"We can go?" Ash asked happily.

"Yep, now go get dressed." Mr. Ketchum said with a smile.

"O.k. dad!" Ash yelled happily.

~~Later that afternoon~~

"Dad I want to be a Poke'mon Master one day!" Ash said happily.

"You do what you want most." Mr. Ketchum said with enthusiasm.

"Dad I promise you one day I'll become the number one Poke'mon master!" Ash said.

"You go and do that for me." Mr. Ketchum replied with a smile.

~~7 years later~~

"Wake up Ash." Misty said quietly.

"Huh?" Ash replied.

"Time to go." Misty said.

"Oh o.k." Ash replied.

"Ash are you sure your o.k.?" Misty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ash said in defense.

"O.k. Ash I trust you." Misty replied.

The group ate their breakfast, well everyone except for Ash. He sat looking at his food. He tried to keep his eyes closed. Misty and Brock watched him closely. He seemed a bit strange. Every since Ash had won his eighth Johto Badge, he seemed different. But Misty seemed really worried about Ash. Ash meant the world to her. But she was too stubborn to tell him, maybe one day she'd always think, one day. She thought he was hiding a secret but she didn't know what. She tried to get him to spill the night earlier. She came awfully close but missed.

"Ash are you not hungry?" Misty asked.

"Not really, thanks anyway." Ash replied.

"Uh-huh." Misty added. She walked over to Brock and gave him his plate. She whispered in his ear, "Something is way wrong with Ash." Brock replied with a nod. Ash seemed so alone these last two days. Misty walked over to Ash and sat in front of him. His head hung down, he slowly rose it to meet Misty's eyes. He tried to smile but he found he was unable. A tear feel from Ash's eye. Misty touched his face and wiped away the tear. He was shocked, but excepted her hand. Another tear fell from his eye. Brock was to busy too watch the two teens. He was washing dishes : (. Misty looked deep into his eyes, into his soul. She searched all through his heart unable to find out was bothering him.

"What's the matter Ash?" Misty asked. He completely ignored her, he was in his own world. His world consisted of Misty's eyes. He fled more tears. He couldn't hold on much longer. Every vein in his body wanted to give up to Misty, but something in him told him not to.

"Ash you can trust me, please tell me, please.' Misty begged. He still looked at Misty, but he was shocked when Misty began to caress his face. _Maybe she does care about me, maybe I should tell her _Ash thought. Suddenly a tear fled from Misty's eye. Ash was amazed. He reached over and wiped away the tear.

"Ash please tell me." Misty whispered. Ash couldn't hold it anymore. "Follow me." Ash replied. Misty nodded and took his hand. They walked to _their _rock and sat _together_.

Ash was still stuck in her eyes. "Misty can I trust you with something?" Ash asked.

"Of coarse Ash." Misty replied.

"Misty my father died about seven years back two days ago." Ash cried.

"I'm so sorry Ash." Misty tried to comfort her _love._

"Well you see seven years ago and two days I promised my dad I would win the Poke'mon League title just for him." Ash continued. 

"Yes." Misty replied.

"And that's why I have always wanted to become a Poke'mon master." Ash said.

"Oh Ash, that's why." Misty said.

"Yeah I can't break a promise to my dad." Ash cried. Misty looked into his eyes. She pulled him into a tender hug. Ash hugged back. His chin on her shoulder. Ash continued crying on Misty's shirt. She pulled him away from the hug and thought to herself _It's now of never Mist, you can do, just try it. He needs you now._ She looked into his eyes and for a second she waited, scared but she pulled him close and kissed his head. She whispered, "It'll be alright Ash, you'll keep your promise to your father. Don't worry." Ash pulled his self closer and rested his body against hers. Misty was quite surprised but gave in. She knew Ash needed her and she would always be there for him no matter what. 

He whispered into her ear, "Thank you so much Misty, you've helped a lot." Misty smiled and stood up. 

She took Ash's hand and said, "Let's go back to camp. Brocks probably worried. I mean us out somewhere and he hears no arguing." Ash chuckled. He gripped onto Misty's hand a bit tighter but not much. He looked into her eyes once more. He thought about her and how she's always been there for him, no matter what. But his mind got filled with dark memories of that promise. He closed his eyes once more. Misty knew he was still upset and put her arm around him. They walked together back to camp.

"Hey guys---What? O.k. who are you and what have you done to Ash and Misty?" Brock asked as he held a pot out for protection.

"Funny Brock, no it's us." Misty replied.

"But I thought-you -two-each-guts-oh dear someone give me a cold rag." he said as he fainted to the ground.

"Um, Brock wake up. Brock? Brock if you don't wake up, you'll see my mallet again!" Misty yelled. Brock stood straight up because nothing was worse than Misty's mallet. He smiled and asked, "Um so? Can someone give me details?"

"Later Brock, Ash needs to get to the Indigo Stadium now." Misty replied.

'Um yeah that's right. C'mon Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu scampered over to Ash and jumped on his shoulder. 

"Hey Pikachu, sorry I couldn't get any training in but I bet you'll do great." Ash replied happily.

"Let's go guys." Misty said as she pointed to the road. Misty still holding onto Ash put her head on his shoulder. He accepted, she smiled and whispered, "Just try your best and that's all that matters to your dad and me, I know it." Ash smiled back and he knew that what she said was right. As long as he tried his dad would be happy. He looked to Brock who was just dead scared to come near them just in case they were aliens or something. "Hey Brock come on we're not going to bite!" Ash yelled.

"Um sure, I'll be right behind you guys." Brock replied. "Or whatever you guys are." He continued in a whisper to him self.

As were here in this amazing place,  
We were chosen and if that's the case,  
We'll try our best everyday,  
Somehow we'll find a way.  
  
Even though life can let you down,  
Life can make you sad and frown,  
But don't worry you tried,  
And that you cannot hide.  
  
You may have not won first place,  
But your then best in my face,  
Heart full of love and truth,  
Yet still young in your youth.  
  
You have so much more time,  
And that is not a crime,  
If you keep trying your dreams will come true,  
And I'll be right here beside you.  
  
Rocks may fall and brake,  
But there's nothing we can't take,  
We may lose tons of treasure,  
But we'll always be together.  
  
Nothing is as important to you,  
Than what you can try, not what you can do,  
It seems like the world can come down any day,  
But don't worry we'll find a way.  
  
You may not succeed in every try,  
Sometimes you feel you need to cry,  
Don't worry step back up to the plate,  
Because we're just at the beginning of life's gate.  
  
All of those nights you came to me,  
I told you there was so much more to be,  
But as long as you tried your best,  
Your better than all the rest.  
  
Don't worry about our past,  
Don't let time go to fast,  
Stay here as the world spins,  
Learn from the loses not the wins.  
  
Don't worry you'll have another try,  
Stand back up don't cry,  
Don't worry I'm always on your side,  
Till the end of the ride.  
  
Keep your heart thriving,  
Cause there's nothing we can't do,  
But always and forever one thing is true,  
I love you.

End of Part 2. I hope you enjoyed it. If you flame please be constructive. Besides that I want to thank everyone(yes you) for reading my stories, reviewing them or helping in any way. Thank you so much. I hope your fics are just as good as you hope, as long as you tried they're worth the while.

Later,

Sabrina or,

Sabss or,

Sabrina the Teenage Witch or,

Sabrina the Gym Leader.

Anyway works for me!!!

P.S. AAML rule forever plus one day!!!

  
**********************()  
***************(\_1_*_1_/)  
*****************( o o )  
*****************( (*) )  
******************1 *1  
****************/ **\  
***************//*** \\  
**************//***** \\  
**************// ******\\  
**************01* 1 1 *10  
**************1* \ */ *1  
**************1** 1** 1  
**************1** 1** 1  
**************1** 1** 1 ----------------------A bear just for you!!!  
*************/** _ 1__**\ **

  



End file.
